Chocolate Fountains
by TacoBear101
Summary: This came to me in a dream. Please excuse my derpy writing style. Everything seemed to be normal until two beautiful girls catch your eye in the cafeteria. [Elsa x Male Reader]
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular day in Arendelle High. You sat with your usual group of friends. As you were saying your sandwich, two beautiful girls catch your eye. One of them had pale skin and platinum blonde hair in a braid that rests on her left shoulder. The other was slightly shorter and had strawberry blonde hair in two pig tails.  
>"Hey, (YN), check you the two hotties, 3 o'clock,"

"Yea, I see them," you say with your mouth full.

"I'm gonna ask one of them out," says John, one of your best friends.

"Good luck with that, they seem like a tough nut to crack," you say as John gets up from his seat. As he was walking to the two girl's table, a much taller guy beat him to the girls. Hans. Hans was the school bully. Fortunately, he never picked on you or your friends because you never give him a satisfying reaction.

"Would you look at that! Two new chicks!" Hans says slapping the taller one's butt.

"Leave us alone!" the shorter girl says. Hans puts the girl on her feet. The taller one frozen in fear. Hans was about to punch her.

"Hey!" you say, walking towards Hans "Let her go!"

Hans, impressed that you gave a reaction when you usually don't. "Looks like (Y/N), can react to stuff after all," he releases the girl.

Hans puts his fists up as if he were to strike you. You on the other hand, you keep cool. You don't do anything you just stand there. Hans strikes you in the gut. You have no reaction, not even a flinch. Hans goes for your head this time. You grab his fist. Hans has a look of fear on his face. You pull his fist towards you making Hans stumble forward. You place your leg behind his then trip him so he lands on his back. That all happens in less than three seconds.

The crowd, amazed as to how you beat up Hans in a blink of an eye, start applauding. Hans's posse flees the scene leaving Hans there on the floor. You have a sense of accomplishment after incapacitating the school bully. Even the lunch hour supervisors were applauding you. They clearly had enough with Hans and his shenanigans. You had a large grin on your face. You felt like you were king of the universe.

You sit beside the two girls "Is everything alright, ladies?" you ask.

"We're fine, thank you very much, Mr. Uhh" the shorter one says

"(Y/N)" you say "Pleasure to meet you, ladies" you extend your hand for a shake. The shorter one introduces her self as Anna. The taller one was more hesitant. You notice that she wears white gloves. You assume that she has a thing about dirt.

"That's Elsa" Anna says "She's not much of a talker"

"That's okay, I'm sure she'll open up with time," you say "Mind if I sit here?"

"Oh, go ahead!" Anna says. She seems like a very fun person to hang around with.

"I don't remember seeing you ladies at this school recently. Are you new?" you ask

"Uh, yea we're new. We just decided to go to public school instead of private school. Too expensive now-a-days. Besides, public schools have freedom of dress!" Anna was practically jumping in her seat. Elsa was still eating her lunch quietly, not saying a word. You and Anna notice that quickly. "Earth to Elsa, earth to Elsa, do you copy?" Anna says teasing Elsa.

Elsa cracks a small grin. "I'm fine, Anna," your eyes widen. Her voice is amazing. You wish she would talk more often.

"Our knight in shinning armour is just sitting here and you repay him with silence?" Anna says. You couldn't help but laugh.

"Right, sorry about that," Elsa blushed "My name is Elsa and you are?"

"My name's (Y/N)," you reach for her extended hand and kiss it. Elsa blushes. Anna opens her mouth to speak but the bell interrupts her.

"I have English next, what about you ladies?" they check their schedules.

"I have English too," the two girls say together.

"Would you like to walk with me there?" you extend your arm for either one of the two girls. They decline your arm but walk with you anyways. "So, are you two sisters or something?" you ask

"Yes we are. How could you tell? Nobody ever guesses that," Anna seems amazed at your guess.

"I guessed," you say. While the three of you, er- two of you were talking John suprises you from behind.

"Looks like (Y/N)'s got TWO girlfriends" John bursts laughing.

"They're not my girlfriends!" You yell at John in a playful manner.

"Okay Mr. Pimp," John teases as he walks down a different hallway.

"Don't mind him, he's just messing with us," you say reassuringly. You finally make it to class with your new friends, little did you notice, Elsa was holding your hand. "Umm, Elsa? Can I have my hand back?" you say trying to embarass her playfully.

"Oh, sorry," Elsa releases your hand right away. Lucky for her, there was nobody else in the classroom. You find a table with three available spots it's at the back of the class though. Elsa to your left and Anna to your right. You all place your supplies on the table. Just as you three were doing that, the teacher, Mr. Weselton, walked into the class. The class quickly flooded with students after.

"Good afternoon, class!" Mr. Weselton says "We have two new student with us! Miss, Winters, please stand up!"

"Which one?" Anna asks

"Both of you!" Elsa and Anna stand up. The whole class looking at them "Please introduce yourself to the class,"

"Hi, I'm Anna and this is Elsa," they both quickly sit down.

"Hello Anna and Elsa," the class says in a monotone voice.

"Okay, today, I will give you a project to work on. Since I'm in a good mood, I'll let you pick your partners! Groups of three," says Mr. W. The class cheers for a brief moment. You, Elsa, and Anna look at each other.

"Partners?" You say.

"Partners!" Anna says. "Where are we gonna work on this?"

"My place sound good?" you say.

"Sounds awesome!" Anna was smiling ear to ear for some reason. Little did you know, when John bumped into you guys, Elsa admitted to Anna that she likes you.

The day went on without much incident dispite sitting next to two of the most beautiful girls in the whole school. The final bell rang. School was done for the day. You packed your stuff then headed to the parking lot to see Elsa and Anna already standing there looking for you.

"There!" Anna yelled pointing at you. Anna ran up to you while Elsa decided to walk.

"How were your other classes?" you ask.

"Pretty boring," Anna says. "Now, which one is your car? Elsa and me were trying to guess which one," Anna was eager to see your car for some reason.

You take our your keys then walk towards a beat-up 69 Mustang. Anna's smile disappeared. Elsa didn't seem to care.

"Where is that car?" you say to yourself. You look behind the Mustang and see your car. "There it is!" You walk behind the Mustang. You wait for Elsa and Anna to get there. Meanwhile, John gets into the Mustang and drives off.

"See ya tomorrow!" John waves at you from the Mustang car.

"See ya!" you reply. Anna runs up to you.

"Did he just take your car?" Anna asks with a look of panic on her face.

"What? No!" You walk to the passenger side door of your car. The two girl's jaws drop. "You like my car?" you only got a nod as a response.

"Is that a..." Elsa was speechless.

"Yup," you say as if it were not a big deal "That's my car! A bright red Ferrari FF. Glad I decided to bring the four-seater today. Who wants to ride shotgun?" you ask while opening the door.

Anna snaps out of her trance. "Elsa would!" Anna dragged Elsa to the door. You close it once Elsa was seated. You open another door for Anna. She sat behind Elsa. You walked to the driver's seat then open the door Elsa and Anna were talking about you.

"You girls ready?" you ask reving the engine "God, I love that sound,"

The girls nod.

"Alrighty then," your pull out of the school drive way. You set the cars transmission to automatic so you can talk with the girls more. "Who's your favorite artist?" you ask turning on the radio.

"Justin Timberlake!" the girls say together.

"No way! He's my favourite artist too!" you say. You put in a Justin Timberlake CD in the CD player.

You and Elsa sang with the radio and unknowingly held hands. Little did you two know, Anna caught everything on video. Anna giggles.

"What's so funny, Anna?" Elsa asks after the song.

"Oh, nothing,"

**A/N: Hi everyone! I bet you thought I died. Well, I didn't! I'm back! Sorry for you Snowflakes fans but, I've decided to give up on that story. I derped hard on it and now, it's too late to fix it. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story! ~TacoBear~**


	2. Chapter 2

You pulled up to your house. It was one of the biggest houses in the area. On the gate it says (L/N) Manor. You roll down your window then wave at the camera three seconds later, the gate opens. You drive into driveway and park right in front of the doors. You exit the car and open up the door for Elsa and Anna.

"Thanks (Y/N)," says Elsa as she exited the car.

"No problem," you say with a friendly grin. "You ladies just wait here. I need to put my car in the garage," you hop into your car then drive off.

"How do you think his family can afford all this?" asks Anna

"I don't know," Elsa says, thumping her chin.

"(L/N)... Oh! (L/N) Enterprises! I think he's the son of the CEO or something," Anna says. Meanwhile you pulp up in the garage then park the car. You barely even glance at your other cars because two beautiful girls are waiting for you. You open the front door from the inside.

"Hello, ladies!" you startled the two as you opened the door. "Please, come in,"

"Hey, um, (Y/N), does your dad own (L/N) Enterprises?" asks Anna.

"Yes, he does. That's how I own super cars," you reply "So are we gonna work on this project or what?"

"Right, the project" Elsa says. You lead the two girls to the living room. "Mind if we have a seat?"

"No, go ahead," you say as you bring their bags to them "You left your bags in the car,"

"Okay, let's get to work!" Anna was very excited. She must be one of those school is fun type of people.

**[Fast forward to when the project is done]**

"And, done!" Elsa slams her pencil on the table as she writes down the last sentences of the project. You look at your watch. It's 7:31PM. That's about the same time your dad come home from work. The door that leads to the garage swings open then a tall man in a black suit with a red tie walks in. He looks exhausted.

"Hey dad!" you greet your father with a warm smile and a hug "How was work?"

"It was fine," you dad says in a low tone. It must have been stressful for him. He looks over your shoulder to see Elsa and Anna standing behind you "Who are they?" you dad points to the girls

"Those are my friends, Elsa and Anna," you point at Elsa then Anna. They come closer to you and your father. "They just moved from private school,"

"Are they your girlfriends?" your dad asks in a teasing manner.

"No, they're not," you roll your eyes. Elsa was blushing and Anna was smiling from ear to ear. Your dad eyes them up and down.

"I like your taste, son,"

"Daaaad," you say annoyed. The two girls laughed "We still have a project to do," you lied

"Right, um a project!" Anna steps in "A project that still needs to be done,"

"That's not finished," Elsa jumped in.

"That we need to finish," you say.

"Okay, you three, just don't make a mess of the place," you dad says, giving you a playful punch in the arm.

"What was that all about?" Anna says.

"Uh, I don't kno-" you were cut off by someone's phone. It was Anna's phone. She answers it and giggles. You and Elsa share a confused look. Anna ends the call.

"Who was that?" you ask with a sly grin.

"Nobody," Anna was all bubbly for some reason.

"Clearly wasn't a 'nobody'. Who was it? Your boyfriend?"

"Umm... Can we talk about something else?" Anna was getting uncomfortable.

"It _was _your boyfriend!" you say.

"Okay, you got me!" Anna threw her arms up as if she were surrendering "His name is Kristoff. I met him in history class and he wants to go out tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow?" Elsa says in disbelief "Remember about that thing that we needed to do. Elsa nudged Anna.

"Right, the thing," Anna played along "The thing that needs to be done tomorrow. So we can do stuff, for the thing. Right,"

You had a confused look. You shook your head and whipped out your phone. The two girls were whispering to each other giggling every now and then. You decide to not get involved in it assuming it's some girly gossip about Kristoff or something.

Elsa's phone rang.

"Hello?" Elsa answers the phone "Right,"

"I'll be right there. Okay, bye," Elsa hangs up "We have to go. Can you give us a ride to our place?"

"Umm, yea sure!" you say without hesitation. You run to the garage door and grab some random pair of keys. You hit the alarm button. A car with a car cover alarms.

"Looks like we're taking the Royce!" you say removing the car cover. You open the doors for the two girls. You hop into the driver's seat and drive off. The trip was pretty quiet except for the occasional giggle from Anna. You look in the rear view mirror and see the two girls have fallen asleep. You pull over to wake one of them up. Elsa wakes up. "Sorry to wake you, but I need to address to your place. I realized that I was driving aimlessly around town,"

"Right," Elsa rubs her eyes, still sleepy. She hops into the passenger's seat and puts the address in the GPS. "Okay, GPS says we should be there in 20 minutes. I'm going to try to get some shut eye. Try to keep the radio down," Elsa reclines her seat and closes her eyes to sleep.

You keep driving to the address. You finally get to their address. You see a large house in the middle of nowhere. You assume that the land around the house is all theirs. You pull into the driveway of the house and hop out of the car. You ring the doorbell. A woman answers the door. You assume that this is the girl's mother.

"Hi, umm, are you Mrs. Winters?" you ask shyly.

"Yes, I am. How do you know my children?" she asks with concern.

"I drove them from my house to here. We finished our project,"

"And who are you exactly?"

"I'm the one who saved your daughters from being beaten up by a kid at school," you say trying to assure her that you are a good guy. Her mouth drops. "Is there something wrong, ma'am? I'm sure you've heard of the incident, right?"

"N-no, I haven't heard of the incident. Where are my girls?" she was shocked. You point to the car behind you. You open the doors to show her that they are still there. Elsa had woken up when you opened her door but Anna still lay there in a deep sleep.

"M-mom?!" Elsa jumps from her seat. Elsa had a panicked look on her face "I-it's not what it looks like!"

"Looks like what? Your boyfriend here just gave you a ride home,"

"Boyfriend?!" you and Elsa say together. Anna jumps awake.

"Uhh, yea! Boyfriend!" Anna playfully punches Elsa's arm. Elsa give her a death glare. Anna does nothing but giggles. Anna then gives her phone to Elsa. Elsa scrolls through what you assume were a thread of text messages.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Elsa tries to strangle her sister. You intervene just in time to prevent either girl from killing each other.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, ladies, there's enough of me to go around!" you say with a grin on your face. Both girls slap you at the same time on opposite sides of your face giving you a double-slap "Ow! What was that for?" you get out of the line of fire between the girls. Mrs. Winters was laughing during the whole exchange and still is.

"Hey, no need to get violent around Elsa's boyfriend!" Mrs. Winters scolds Anna "And you, there's no need to slap your boyfriend!" she scolds Elsa.

"Both of you, to your rooms! Now!" Mrs. Winters has a stern look on her face which quickly dissipates once the girls are inside.

"Oh, umm, could you give these to the girls," you give Mrs. Winters their bags that they left in your car.

"Sure thing, hon!" Mrs. Winters takes the bags and walks inside closing the door behind her. You turn around and walk to your car.

"YES!" you throw your fists in the air as if you just won the Stanley Cup. You do a little victory dance to your car and jump into the car with joy. Little did you know, Elsa was watching you from her window.

**A/N I hope you guys like this chapter! Please rate and review! TacoBear out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**I hope you guys enjoy this update! I might not be able to make updates as frequently because cadets has just started and that is more important than writting fanfic to be honest. Don't hurt me! Anyways, I hope you like it! As always, please leave a review!**

You get up early in the morning to look your best for Elsa at school today. You sit at the side of bed and check your phone. You see that it's 5:00 AM on a Saturday. You fall back into your bed. You woke up early for nothing. You try to go back to sleep but you just can't. Lingering thoughts of Elsa danced in your mind as you try to sleep. Since you couldn't sleep, you decide to get ready for the day ahead of you. You put on some sweatpants and a shirt. You walk to the kitchen and make yourself some early breakfast. Since you are still sleepy and don't drink coffee, you decide on eating some cereal so you won't burn the house down. As you sit down at the kitchen table, you think about what happened yesterday. _Boyfriend, huh?_ _I wonder where she got that from. _

You try to make a guess as to how she thought you and Elsa were dating. _It's not like you could be 'just friends' with someone as handsome as me _you think. Then, it hits you, Anna was texting someone during the car ride back. It was probably her mom telling her about the situation. She probably described you as Elsa's boyfriend. Anna knew that you two were not dating, yet. You figure that Anna was just joking around. Shouldn't do any harm, right?

You finish your cereal and put it in the sink. It's 5:30 now. You hop into the shower to freshen up. You can't stop thinking about Elsa for some reason. Being in the shower, thoughts seem to be more 'amplified' per say. You step out of the shower and put on a decent outfit. Dark jeans, a white graphic t-shirt, and a red hoodie. You check your watch. It's 5:45 now. You walk to your room and pick up your wallet and phone from your night stand. You open your wallet to see if you still have any money left. You have about $3,000 in cash and $7,000 in credit. You should have enough money to go out and buy nice clothes and maybe a small gift for Elsa or something. Since the mall has not opened yet, you decide to go watch some TV. There really isn't anything good on so you decide to go on to Facebook.

You scroll through your news feed and get bored. You decide to go search up Elsa in Facebook. You find her. You scroll through her timeline and look at her pictures. She looks Very different. She used to keep her hair in a bun all the time, now, her hair is always down. She only wore blues and didn't have much variety in clothing. You decide to send her a friend request.

You check the clock on your phone. It's 7:30 now. You just spent a good 1 hour, 15 minutes on Facebook and internet stalking Elsa. You decide to drive to the mall. You walk to the garage and grab a random pair of keys from the drawer of keys. You pull out not a key but a FOB. The FOB looks like a small toy car. If you added wheels that is. You click the button on the car's roof. The bright red Tesla Model S rings. You smile. You hop into the driver's seat and turn on the engine. You don't hear anything. The systems were on but not the engine. You hop out of the car and open the hood. You see nothing there. Just a bunch of space. You assume that its engine is around the back. You open the rear. Still no engine. You hop into the driver's seat and look at the huge screen beside you. You play around with the screen and you see a gauge that says 'Battery: 95%'. You face palmed. This car is electric. You open the garage door and drive to the mall.

You park in front of the mall's main doors. You walk into the mall looking for a men's clothing store. You walk into a store owned by one of your friend's dad. You walk inside.

"Hey, Oaken!" you call to the person who looks to be the manager.

"Yoo hoo!" Oaken calls back "You buy something, ya?"

"Yes, actually," you walk towards the tall man "Do you have any nice suits or something?"

"Yes, follow me!" Oaken heads for an area with a big door "Best suits in town, ya?"

"Wow! These are amazing!" you look at one of the jackets. The material is very nice "Do you have ties?"

Oaken points to the back of the room. You see a shelf full of ties, bow ties, and suit accessories.

"Thanks, man. I'll call you if I need help," Oaken walks to the other parts of the store to help other customers. You walk around the store and find a very nice suit. You find a three piece suit made by Gucci. Black jacket and pants, white dress shirt, and a dark red vest. You find a nice bow tie to go with the suit. You take the items and walk around the store some more. You find a shiny pair of Armani dress shoes. You take that too. You walk out of the area and to the register. The total is $1,000. You pay without question and walk out the store. You walk to your car and neatly put the items in the trunk. You walk back into the mal to look for a nice watch to go along with the outfit.

As you walk into the mall, you see Elsa, Anna, their mom, and who you assume is Kristoff. You try to avoid them at all costs. You can't risk compromising your secret shopping to look good for Elsa. You notice that Kristoff is carrying a great deal of bags from various designer stores. _I guess they had the same idea as me _you think. You quickly walk into the Rolex store. You browse the watches and find a really nice one. A gold watch. It goes very well with the suit. The gold cufflinks on the suit match the watch. You think Elsa will be surprised at your get up but you think it's worth it.

_Now all I need is something for Elsa _you think. You find a jewelry store and find a necklace with a snowflake. It also has some small blue highlights that you think will bring out her eyes. You decide to buy it. You make your way towards your car when you see Hans and his gang. You try to avoid as much contact with them as possible. One of Hans's goons spots you and run towards you. You run away from them to the other side of the mall. Jumping over chairs, sliding down stars, and running through dense crowds have caught the attention of security guards. The guards start chasing you. You look behind and see Hans and his gang are far behind so you move towards the guards. The guards snatch the bag from your hands.

"Hey! That's mine!" you try and snatch the bag from the guard.

"Can I see a receipt, sir?" the guard did not believe you. You pulled out the receipt and show it to the guard.

"Do you know who I am?" you say grabbing the bag from his hands "I'm the son of the CEO of (L/N) Enterprises. The guys who own this mall! I can get your fired just like that!" you snap your fingers.

"I'm very, very sorry, sir," the guard was on his knees "Please don't fire me! I have a family to look after.

"Don't worry, I won't. I just need you to do me one favour," the guard listens attentively "You see those guys over there?" you point at Hans.

"Yea, what about them?" the guard looks at you, then at Hans.

"Yea, they might try to hurt me and take this stuff from me. I want you to escort me to my car," you wait for a reply.

"Yea, sure. I'd be more than happy to escort you!" the guard looks back at Hans "Lead the way,"

The two of you walk to your car. Just as you were about the exit the mall, Anna spots you.

"Hey! (Y/N)!" Anna waves at you. You, not wanting to be rude, you walk over to Anna, bag behind your back. "What's that?" Anna points to the bag.

"Oh, this?" you look at the bag "It's nothing,"

"Are you sure?" Anna makes an attempt for the bag but fails "Is it not for a special someone?" Anna has a smug look on her face.

"Okay, I'll stop lying, it's for my mom," you lied "It's almost her birthday is next week," that, you didn't lie about.

You just remembered you forgot to buy for mom a gift for her birthday.

"Oh, cool!" Anna jumps with excitement "I absolutely LOVE parties! Can we come? Please, please, please?"

"Umm, sure," you look down at the bag again "Where's Elsa?"

"Oh, she went home already," Anna looks around "She just bought some nice dresses and wanted to try them on. She says she's looking for a gay friend to help her decide which dress is the best,"

"Best dress for what?" you try to dig for more information.

"N-nothing!" Anna says quickly. She seems like she's hiding something.

"If you say so," you start to walk to the exit of the doors "I'll give you the details of the party at school on Monday. See you then," you wave goodbye to Anna and head for the doors.

Just as you stepped into the parking lot, you see one of Hans's goons walking around looking for you. You hope he doesn't notice your car. It's not like he knows that that's your car. He sees it. He looks at it. He continues walking. _Some people really are that dumb, huh _you thought. You try to walk there stealthily while the guard gets the henchman's attention. The guard tries to 'help' the man look for his 'car'. You were just about to get in the car when Hans sees you.

"There!" Hans points at you. You start he car and put the pedal to the metal. You never knew how quickly your car accelerates. You were flung back into your seat as you sped down the highway from the mall. Hans was in his old, beat-up Volkswagen Rabbit. You laugh while looking at him in the rear-view. You decelerate to the speed limit so you won't be pulled over by the cops. You don't see Han's car anymore so you get on the off ramp. You drive to your home, passing by Elsa's while you were at it. You go slowly when you are in front of their house to get a good look at it. You notice Elsa peering at you from her window. You hope she doesn't know it's you. You speed up.

You finally make it to your house. There are police cars and police officers in front of the house. You park your car in the drive way and approach who you think is the head of this operation.

"What's happening here?" you ask the officer.

"Nothing, get lost kid," the man goes back to his work.

"In case you didn't know, I live here," you grab the man's clipboard from his hands "Tell me what's going on!"

The man gets visibly uncomfortable. "Son, I have some bad news to tell you,"

**A/N:**

**What a cliff hanger! Stay tuned! I have also been reading some reviews saying that this story's story is just "too perfect". To that, I say "In my dream land, everything is perfect!" Also, I won't be writing any citrusy stuff. That's not my style, I will try to write some fluff into here though. Key word: ****_try._**


	4. Chapter 4

"Son, I have some bad news to tell you," the officer put a hand on your shoulder. There's a moment of silence. Your imagination is filling in what you think might have happened. _Is my dad dead? Was he kidnapped? Were we robbed? _Your mind just went on and on trying to find the most likely scenario. "You, were umm, robbed. Your father lost about $2.3 million. We're already investigating the incident,"

"Where's my father?" you ask looking around for him.

"He's at the station. He recovered some security footage from the security system and is showing it to our detectives. Currently, you can't enter because we can't risk anyone changing the crime scene," the officer motioned for a man in a black suit to approach you "That's Senior Special Agent Olaf. We can't tell you his last name for security reasons. He's going to be your personal body guard for a while,"

"For a while?" you are concerned "Will he follow me around the place?"

"Yes. He's going to follow you around the school, around the city, and wherever you go. He's not going to leave your side until we find the person who did this," the officer said with a reassuring smile.

"But, why? It's just a robbery, not attempted murder or anything!" you protest.

"That's the thing, the assailant left a note," he clears his throat "Dear, (Y/N), you better stay the, explicit, away from Elsa. She's mine, exclamation mark. I know where you live so you better watch it," he hands you the note.

You read the note again. You notice a strand of red hair on the paper. "Hey, there's a small strand of hair on this paper. I think you guys can use it to scan for DNA or something," you hand the police man the paper.

"I did not notice that!" he cautiously takes the note and outs it in a small zip lock bag. He hands it to a person taking pictures of the crime scene "Here, use this for a DNA scan or something. There should be some hair on it," he walks away.

"Wait! Where am I going to stay until this thing is over?" you tug at the man's coat.

"You can check into a hotel or something,"

"The nearest one is ten kilometers away. How am I supposed to get to and from school like that? Besides, it's a crap hotel!" you show the man your phone with the hotel's 'website' on it.

"Well, that's a pickle," the man walks away again.

"When do you think I can get my clothes from my room and stuff?" you step in front of him to prevent him walking away again.

"Hopefully, by tomorrow," you shoves you aside and continues walking.

"Umm. Thanks!" you call out from behind you. He doesn't even look back at you. _Someone's been having a bad day _you thought. You turn around to see that Olaf was still standing there behind you. He hasn't moved since he took up a spot behind you. "So, Olaf, is it? How has your day been going so far?"

No answer.

"Okay, maybe that's classified. Are you going to disguise yourself when you're following me around or will you just wear the same old suit and tie everywhere?"

Still no answer.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to go to my friend's house soooooo yea," you walk past the suited man and he follows you to your car. You open the door for Olaf and he gets in. You hop into the driver's seat and pull out of the driveway. "Nice car, huh?" you say trying to get some small talk going.

"Yea, it's pretty cool," Olaf looked around the car. He took off his sunglasses and relaxed a little "So, who's this friend that you're going to visit. Is he rich or something?" Olaf looked out the window to see that you were in a different rich area of the city.

"It's a _she,_" you reply.

"Oh sorry, I should have known," Olaf puts his shades back on and straightens up as you pull into Elsa's driveway. Olaf gets out first and runs over to your side and opens the door for you. You two walk towards the door.

"Wait, I need to get something," you run to the car and take the necklace that was for Elsa.

You walk up to the door.

"Knock. Just knock," Olaf says. "Why aren't you knocking? Do you know how to knock?"

You ring the doorbell. Anna answers the door.

"Hey, (Y/N)! Nice to see you!" Anna pulls you into the house "Who's your friend?"

"We'll talk about that later. Where's Elsa?" you look around the house. Their house is amazing. Elsa walks down the stairs.

"Oh, (Y/N)! What are you doing here?" Elsa was surprised bust happy to see you at the same time.

"Umm, we need to talk," the Elsa, Anna and you sit on the couch while Olaf remains standing.

"First of all, who's the guy in the suit?" Anna asks.

"That's Olaf, my bodyguard," Elsa and Anna shared a confused look "You see, there was a break in at my house and someone was threatening to kill me. We don't know who but my net worth is high enough that they hired a CIA agent to protect me,"

"So, someone broke into your house and did what? Steal stuff? Break stuff?" Anna really wanted to know.

"They stole about $2.3 million from the safe," you explain "I still can't enter the house until they have gone over each and every room thoroughly. They say I can go back inside tomorrow. For now, I have no idea where to stay,"

"We would be more than happy to let you live here until this whole thing is over," Anna said excitedly. Elsa shot her a look that you've never seen her do before. It was a mix between anger, embarrassment, and happiness.

"Oh, I almost forgot," you hand Elsa her gift. She opens it.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" she puts on the necklace. You knew that the jewels on the snowflake would match her eyes. She hugs you and you hug back "You can stay here as long as you want!"

"Awesome!" you jump out of your seat "Can I have a tour of the house?"

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the short chapter! I have a life too, you know! I just don't have as much time as I used to with cadets finally taking up my schedule. When I do have free time, it's usually me sleeping, eating, or spending time with my family. As always, review and I'll see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It's me again! As you can see, I'm not dead. I didn't let this fic die either. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

After a lot of walking and talking, you finally reach the final stop of the tour: your room.

"So, this is your room", Anna opens the door for you and you walk into the room. The room really is not well decorated like the rest of the house. It just had a bed with plain white sheets and matching pillows. The walls are a nice shade of blue. The blue reminds you of Elsa's beautiful eyes "Sorry for not really decorating the room. We never have any guests over",

"Oh, it's not a problem! The walls are decoration enough," you say looking back at Elsa's blue eyes. Elsa blushes and looks away. She must know that the colour of the walls look like the colour of her eyes "I just need to check back at my place to see if I can get my stuff now," you excuse yourself then head for your car.

Olaf was already waiting there.

"How was the tour?" Olaf says with a smug grin on his face.

"It was good. My room's not well furnished and all but it will do for now," you hop into the driver's seat and drive to your house.

You pull up to your front gates. The police cars are still there. Officers are still walking around the place. You open the gates and walk inside. You look for the man that you talked to earlier.

"Hey! Umm... You! With the brown coat!" you motion for the man to come to you.

"What do you want?" he seems annoyed

"Is it okay if I quickly run inside and pick up a few things? I'll be really quick!" you try to persuade him

"Okay, but don't touch ANYTHING," he starts to walk away.

"Thanks!" you try to thank him but he is already in a conversation with one of his colleges.

You and Olaf walk inside the house. There are people with cameras everywhere. Not much has changed really. You walk up the stairs to your room. Luckily, nothing was touched. You quickly grab your best clothes and stuff them in a small suitcase. As quickly as you came, you were gone. You hop into the car and wait for Olaf to hop in beside you. You speed off to Elsa's house. You knock on the front door with all your stuff. Surprisingly, Elsa answers the door.

"Back so soon?" Elsa lets you inside. You look around the house and see that the place seems empty except for Elsa and you.

"Where is everybody?" you ask

"Mom and Dad went out to go somewhere and Anna went on a date with Kristoff," Elsa sits on the couch "We have the whole house to ourselves for about 3 hours,"

"You're forgetting Olaf", you point over to Olaf who is also carrying some of your stuff.

"Well, you, me _and_ Olaf", Elsa corrected herself

"Much better", you begin to walk up the stairs and lay your stuff on your temporary bed. You glance at your watch. It's 7:30 PM. You walk downstairs to the kitchen to find some food. Elsa already beat you to there "So, what's for dinner?" you startle Elsa

"Oh, umm. How does pizza sound?" Elsa grabs her phone and begins to dial the pizza place.

"Pizza sounds great; actually", you walk to the kitchen table and sit down. Elsa follows soon after.

"What kind of pizza do you want?" Elsa said

"Whatever you want", you pull out your phone and check your Facebook.

"Peperoni it is!" Elsa provides the rest of the information and hangs up. You notice a friend request in your notifications. It is from Elsa. You accept without hesitation. Elsa's phone dings. She looks at it and smiles "I see you accepted my request. I guess that makes us 'Facebook official'",

"Umm, no. You have that wrong," you laugh "We're only friends on Facebook. In order to be 'Facebook official', we need to put in our about saying something about us dating," Elsa blushes

"Oh, I did not know that 'Facebook official' only applies to couples" Elsa face palmed

"Yea, about that..." you were a little embarrassed to talk about the whole 'boyfriend' incident even though it's just you two. Elsa started to blush "I'm sure you still remember the whole 'boyfriend' incident?"

"Y-yes..." Elsa blushes harder. You on the other hand, you keep your cool.

"Have you thought about it?" you quietly say

"Wh-what?!" Elsa seems to have been disgusted by the idea. You knew she was bluffing. You can read faces easily and Elsa was just faking it. You give her a look that says _'C'mon, really?'_ "Okay, okay, fine!" Elsa blushes even more.

"Well? What do you think? Should we be an umm..." you trail off

"An 'item'" Elsa completes the sentence

"Y-yes, an 'item'" you try to refrain from showing any embarrassment

"Umm... Do you want to be one?" Elsa said

You hesitate for a second "Sure!"

"You hesitated,"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! Anyways, are we or are we not an 'item'?" Elsa adjusts her position to something more comfortable.

"Yea, sure!" this time you didn't hesitate. The doorbells rings and Elsa jumps from her seat.

"I'll get it!" Elsa races for the door, wallet in hand. She pays for the pizza and places it on the table between you two.

"I guess this is our first date," you open the box.

"A weird first date but it'll do," Elsa takes a slice. The two of you begin to talk about your lives before meeting each other. You discover that Elsa use to be in to ballet until she broke her foot and swore to never dance again.

"And how long ago was that?" you ask

"About ten years ago..." Elsa takes a bit out of her slice

"And you're eighteen now..."

"Yea, so?"

"Well, did you at least _try _to dance again?" you wipe your mouth from the excess tomato sauce.

"N-no..." Elsa grew visibly uncomfortable "Where are you going with this?"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you would like to uh, maybe dance with me sometime?" you blush

"Umm, I guess?" Elsa finishes her slice and grabs another.

"How about next week?"

"Yea, sure! It's a date!" Elsa giggles

"Another date? We're on a roll here!" The two of you sat there silently eating the pizza. Every now and then, you lock eyes with one another. _Her eyes are just beautiful_. You completely forge about everything else and just think about Elsa. The two of you finally ate the whole pizza. The two of you clean up after yourselves then head upstairs to your respective rooms. You fall onto your bed filled with love. You feel like a little kid who had just found love for the first time. You really were love-struck. So much in fact, you can't get Elsa out of your head. You can't stop thinking about her. About her beautiful, blue eyes. You just can't believe that you managed to get a girl like Elsa. Probably the most beautiful girl in the world. You think that it isn't possible. You will wake up from this dream and go back to your boring life. But this wasn't a dream. You really _are _the luckiest man on earth to have a girl like Elsa. You close your eyes and go to sleep dreaming about Elsa.

**A/N:**

**I hope you liked it! There will be a fluffy chapter soon! Stay tuned! As always, leave a review or something. c:**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the EXTREMELY late update! Please forgive me! School started and I'm kinda going through a break up right now so sorry if the chapter is bad. I hope you enjoy otherwise!**

Your alarm buzzes and wakes you up abruptly. You check the time. It's only 4:30 in the morning. You try to go back to sleep but remember why you set the alarm so early. You were supposed to dress nicely for school today. You hope to surprise Elsa by wearing some nice clothes to school and driving a more _exotic_ car to school today.

You hop out of your bed and put on some sweatpants and a shirt. You stealthily make your way to the bathroom. You reach for the door knob when it suddenly bursts open. You fall back. Elsa emerges from the steam-filled room wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

"Ahhh! Oh my gosh!" Elsa runs for cover.

"I saw nothing!" You place your hands over your eyes trying not to see anything. But you have to admit it, you really wanted to see something. You stand back up and turn the other way. With your back to Elsa, you say "I'm really sorry about that. I should have knocked first,"

"No, it's okay. I should have put something more decent on," Elsa says

"No, it's my fault. I didn't knock and I just barged in here," you insist

"Okay, but the past is in the past. I just need to get to my room now," Elsa backs away slowly towards her room "I'll see you later,"

You turn around when you were sure Elsa was gone. You step into the bathroom and do what you have to do to look good for Elsa at school that day.

You walk into the kitchen already wearing your clothes for school. You notice Anna isn't there today. It's just Elsa cooking breakfast for the rest of the family. Elsa is wearing a long, blue dress with little pieces of glitter in them that look like snowflakes. You on the other hand, you're just wearing some jeans, a zip up black hoodie, a dress shirt, and a tie. You look good but not as good compared to Elsa. Elsa turns around and sees you.

"Hey, umm. Anna took my car so mind if I get a ride with you to school today?" Elsa blushed

"Yea, sure! You can have ride with me any day," you grab a seat "What's with the get up?" you say with your mouth half full of pancakes

"Oh this?" Elsa turns away "Nothing really,"

"Yea right," you wipe your mouth from the excess syrup and walk up to Elsa "Nobody wears a fancy dress to for no good reason,"

"Okay, okay, you got me!" Elsa blushes even more "Don't you remember me telling you about the dance?"

"Dance? What dance?" your eyes widen.

"What I never told you?"

"At least I don't think so..."

"Well, it's the Winter Ball today. Now go dress up more fancy!"

"I'll be right on it!" you run towards your room and you find your suit that you bought. You quickly put it on and make sure that everything's alright. You put on a red tie and walk to the bathroom to brush your teeth and style your hair. You basically fly down the stairs and meet Elsa standing at the door looking gorgeous as usual. You walk up to the door and grab Elsa by the hand and run to your car parked in the drive way. You start the car and drive the opposite way from school.

"Where are we going? The school's that way!" Elsa points behind you

"We're going to get a better car than this. This is not acceptable," you take out your phone from your pocket and toss it to Elsa "Here, call Olaf. Tell him to meet us by my house,"

You see Olaf standing at your house's front gate. You hop out the car and run for the garage. You run for the Rolls Royce. You toss Olaf the keys and tell him to drive to school.

"Personal limo," you tell Elsa while hopping into the rear seat of the Royce.

"Not bad," Elsa hops in beside you. Olaf drives to the school while you and Elsa were just enjoying each other's company. Olaf pulls into the school's drive way and opens the door. You get out first and help Elsa out. You could hear whispers from the crowd.

_Is that (Y/N)'s girlfriend? Oh my god! They're so cute together! _

_Damn, I'm so jealous of (Y/N)! I wish I had that girl._

Elsa wraps her arm around your arm and you walk into the school. Heads turn to face two of the most gorgeous people in the school. Fortunately, you didn't see Hans anywhere. The two of you walk into the theater to dance. There was music playing and there were a few couples there. The two of you walk to the center of the room and wrap your arms around each other. The song 'Have I Told You Lately That I Love You' comes on. The two of you danced the night away. You never broke eye contact with the girl of your dreams.

"You look beautiful" you whisper in Elsa's ear

"You don't look to bad yourself" Elsa giggles

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" you sing with the song

"I love you," Elsa says

"I love you too," The two of you get closer. Your lips first make contact when the song ends. You feel a spark. You know that she's the one. After what felt like an eternity, you finally break from the kiss. Elsa hugs you tightly and you hug back. You don't want to let go and neither does Elsa.

**A/N:**

**I hope you guys liked it! Sorry for the REALLY short chapter though! I'll make it up to you guys (maybe). I'll try to update more but don't expect it to be everyday though. Like I said, I'm going through relationship problems and I try to reflect my life into this story so yea... I'll see you all soon hopefully!**


End file.
